My Body May Die
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Trowa and Quatre's thoughts during their confrontation in space while Quatre's under the Zero system. 3x4 a songfic


A/N I was watching the television and this song came on, as I listened to the words a fic started to develop in my head, the plot bunny had attacked and wouldn't let go until I'd written the bloody thing, probably not my best and it's the first fic I've ever written with so many POV changes but… Anyway, R&R.

Summary: Trowa and Quatre's thoughts during their confrontation in space while Quatre's under the Zero system. 3x4 a songfic

Rating: PG?

Disclaimer: I once dreamt I owned Gundam Wing, does that count?

**My Body May Die**

**Trowa's POV**

_I don't really think you know  
Just what you're getting into  
Maybe you think this is just  
Another fight to the death _

Did you know what you were getting yourself into? No, of course you didn't, how could you possibly? The only son and heir of a pacifist family prepared to die for their beliefs.

How did it start, I know your family gave sanctuary to Instructor S, I know that they gave him a place to work, I know you started to work and study with him but how did you come to be the blonde killer I can see standing before me.

Yes you warned them, but you also ruthlessly destroyed a colony with people still on it, there was no need Quatre.

You aren't the person who kissed me and held me the only time I ever cried.

_Come out with your hands raised  
'Cos I've surrounded this place  
Oh no, there's no escape  
I've got you covered, yeah _

**Quatre's POV **

Do you remember the first time we met? Do you remember how first we fought, which grew to an uneasy allegiance, which grew to friendship, which grew to love? Funny, now I don't believe I even know what love is, I loved my father but now… All I can feel is a blind rage, I loved space and the colonies but look what they did, they deserve to die, they need to understand what they've done, they need to know.

I will not let this become another faded page in a history book, I will not let mankind forget what has happened here, I will not let another battleground become a place for ceremonial tears, I will not let them forget what war does.

_My body may die  
But my heart will keep loving you, baby  
My body may die  
But my heart will keep loving you, baby  
My body may die... _

**Trowa's POV**

I know what I have to do and I know I never had a choice.

I know I love you Quatre, I know I can't let you do this.

I know you're not like this, I know something has to stop you just as I know that this is going to be it.

_You thought I would leave you  
I could never leave you  
Wherever you go  
I will be  
By your side _

**Quatre's POV**

You never would believe that you deserved anything, you always thought I would leave you, that I'd come to my senses and realise just what I had been doing. Well you're wrong, I am just starting to see things clearly but my love for you hasn't changed, together we will change this world, together we will make the people understand but first there's still one thing to take care of.

_The nights are cold  
Without you to hold  
I can't see you  
I can't see you in the dark_

**Trowa's POV**

You fire and for a second things seem to move in slow motion as I throw my own suit in front of the one you just tried to destroy.

Then I feel the searing agony as the shot strikes my own suit causing half to buckle and break away leaving me only too exposed to the dangerous extremities of space.

A warning light, somehow unbroken is flashing and it takes me a second to register, through the reddish haze of blood that's shrouding my vision, that it's for a fuel leakage, situation critical, explosion imminent.

_You thought I would leave you  
I could never leave you  
Wherever you go  
I will be  
By your side   
You can't hide..._

**Quatre's POV**

As the beam hits your suit I feel the mist lift from my mind a split second before your pain hits me and my chest feels like it's going to cave in, crushing my lungs and my heart, stopping my breathing and my blood, I think I'm going to die.

I deserve it, what have I done, I've killed the most important person in the world to me, Oh Allah, what have I done.

_The nights are cold  
Without you to hold  
I can't see you  
I can't see you in the dark_

**Trowa's POV**

I'm cold all over, I know what's going to happen, there's no other way, I'm going to die here, drifting in this hell, I can't see I can't feel all I know is that Quatre hasn't fired again, I can hear Heero's voice telling me to get out now, that the suit could explode at any second.

I try to tell him I know, that this is what's supposed to happen, that there was no other way for this to end, that I was lucky to make it this far, that this is my destiny.

I try to tell him to say sorry to Catherine but I can't say anything.

I try to tell Quatre it wasn't his fault and that I love him. I try to tell him I'll never leave him.

I'm sorry I failed you Quatre, I'm sorry I couldn't think of another way, I'm sorry I wont be there with you to see the end of the war, I'm sorry I wont be there to see you survive. I know you will, survive for me Quatre, live for me.

And Heero? Don't be too hard on him.

_My body may die but my heart will keep loving you, baby  
Our love will survive the passing of time, believe me, believe me_

_My body may die but my heart will keep loving you, baby  
Oh, our love will survive the passing of time, believe me_

_My body may die but my heart will keep loving you, baby  
Our love will survive the passing of time, believe me, believe me_

_My body may die but my heart will keep loving you, baby  
Oh, our love will survive the passing of time, believe me_

**Owari**

A/N Oh well I guess it could have been worse, don't forget to R&R, reviews inspire me.


End file.
